


Оставшийся в клетке

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, M/M, POV First Person, Twincest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Верджил остался в Аду (никакого Мундуса и последующего превращения в Нело Анжело), а Данте вернулся в мир людей.
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 4





	1. Железная клетка на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Близнецам по девятнадцать лет.
> 
> Говорю 2010-й, подразумеваю самую первую работу по фандому. Подразумеваю тонну пафоса и любви к близнецам образца DMC-3. Игру с Настей на клавиатуре в четыре руки и написание текста во время урока по географии.

Разрушенная жизнь. И больше нет никого, кто станет его искать. Потерянный, брошенный на краю собственного отчаяния. Одинокий.

Верджил смотрел на врагов. Пешки. Ничтожные низшие твари. Они слабы перед силой, которая теперь насыщает каждую клеточку его тела. Он сокрушит любого на своем пути.

Пальцы сжимают рукоять Ямато.

Демон, вырвавшийся наружу.

Они ему не соперники. Это будет просто.

Несколько секунд. Кровь и тишина.

***

Темно-серые камни, покрытые засохшими брызгами крови. Невозможно низкий потолок темницы, не позволяющий встать в полный рост. Ржавые цепи, закрепленные на стене. Полуистлевший скелет, лежащий на грязном каменном полу.

Массивная решетка вместо двери, а за ней бесконечно длинный, теряющийся во тьме коридор, освещенный коптящими факелами.

В углу темницы — пленник. Спутанные платиновые волосы, закрытые глаза, опущенные плечи. Руки покрыты сетью шрамов. Засохшая кровь в уголках губ, и тихое, еле различимое дыхание.

Верджил Спарда. Лишенный свободы и чести, но все равно гордый. Все еще не принявший своей судьбы. Надменный, словно не замечающий цепей вокруг.

Верджил вздрогнул, открыл глаза, прислушиваясь.

Тишина. Лишь тишина, в которой теряется понятие времени. Но внезапно звук повторяется.

Голос, полный задорных ноток. Голос, который Верджил предпочел бы не слышать в этих стенах.

— … номер-люкс? Как хорошо, что мы не будем соседями. Твоя рожа слишком красива для…

Звук удара. Нечеловеческий крик, рвущий тишину.

Данте вталкивают в темницу. Прямо под ноги Верджилу. Он поднимает глаза и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— А мне не обещали соседа!..

Решетка со скрежетом опускается, закрывая путь к свободе, оставляя братьев наедине.

***

— Мне казалось, что ты не отказался от идиотской затеи открыть врата.

— Не отказался. И, как видишь, я здесь, — в голосе Верджила не слышно холода.

— Значит, ты их открыл?! — Данте наклоняется. — Ты сделал это, ублюдок?

— Да, и получил силу. И не волнуйся, твой мир никто не увидит разрушенным.

— Такого быть не может. Ведь врата открыты… Как?!

— Все, кто мог испытать боль, видя, что осталось от этого мира — уже мертвы.

— Тварь!.. — голос Данте срывается.

От удара Верджил уклоняется, как и от последующих.

— Сволочь! Подонок! Ублюдок! Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?! Из-за тебя погибло столько людей!!!

— Тебя волнуют такие мелочи, когда ты сам должен умереть? — устало спрашивает Верджил, закрывая глаза.

«Это похоже на истерику. Неужели тебя так волнует смерть миллионов, что у тебя крышу сносит? Ах, да, ты же хотел спасти этот никчемный мир.

Зачем, Данте? Ты полудемон, и ты ценишь эти жалкие жизни. Почему? Почему тебя это волнует? Я думал, что тебе безразличны, ведь тебя, как и меня, они не приняли. Помнишь?

Тогда зачем? Я не понимаю тебя. К чему все эти противоречия? К чему борьба?»

— Я убью тебя! — Данте кидается к нему, намериваясь стереть с этого лица безразличную маску.

Это глупо. По-детски. Это злость, которая глубоко внутри.

Но Верджил даже не шевелится, когда чужие пальцы сомкнулись на его шее, перекрывая доступ воздуха.

Со скрежетом поднялась решетка. Демон, с громким рыком, отшвыривает Данте на каменный пол.

— Как ты посмел?!

— Не думал, что у моего заносчивого братишки здесь есть друзья…

— Молчи! — удар кулаком, покрытый шипами, попадает в солнечное сплетение.

Данте сгибается пополам, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

Верджил остается недвижим, из-под ресниц наблюдая за происходящим.

— Я проучу тебя, недоносок.

— Мне больше нравится, когда со мной нежно и ласково…

Демон смеется низким, рокочущим смехом:

— Ты еще узнаешь, насколько ласкова может быть плеть, — и, резко поставив Данте на ноги, он толкнул его, заставляя выйти в темный коридор. — Иди.

— А если я сбегу?

— Беги. Раз хочешь смерть приблизить, беги.

— Даже не думай об этом, — резко говорит Верджил.

— Что, братишка, страшно остаться здесь одному? — ехидно интересуется Данте.

— Иди! — демон нетерпеливо подталкивает его.

— Пока, Вердж!

Решетка опускается. Голоса удаляются, эхом отскакивая от стен.

Верджил смотрит им вслед.

«Ты даже не знаешь, что тебя ждет, Данте».

***

— Смотрите, да он слаб, как человек!

Демоны смеются.

— Эй, разве не я загнал тебя и твоих дружков сюда? — громко спрашивает Данте, напрасно пытаясь освободиться от веревок, и лишь натирает кожу на запястьях.

Твари, окружают каменный алтарь, на котором распростерт охотник.

— Разве не твой мир лежит в руинах? Твои драгоценные людишки теперь наша пища. Мы правим этим миром. Слышишь? Это наш мир.

— Поздравляю, вы только что подписали себе приговор. Я уничтожу вас всех, каждую тварь, что выбралась из этого ада, каждого демона, который посмел…

Демоны снова смеются.

— Тебе больше некуда бежать. Нас тысячи, и всем, кого ты когда-либо загнал сюда, не терпится отомстить.

Когти впиваются в кожу. Тонкие, словно лезвия, они оставляют глубокие порезы. От ударов плетью остаются рваные раны.

Разрывают кожу медленными движениями. Боль. Он чудом не теряет сознание, наверное, просто не может.

В легких не хватает воздуха, чтобы кричать. Перед глазам темные круги, а от непрекращающейся боли тело сводит судорогой и сердце готово остановиться. Кричать нет сил. Связки сели, и он может только хрипеть, захлебываясь чужой кровью, которая льется на него откуда-то сверху.

Он не хочет открыть глаза, потому что знает: ничего хорошего он не увидит.

Вокруг слышны крики, чьи-то мольбы, громкое рычание сотен тварей, хруст ломающихся костей. Твари пируют.

Звон в ушах. Чьи-то агония и смерть. Чьи-то мучения.

«Я им устрою… Как только выберусь».

Острые когти вонзаются в кожу до самых ребер. Данте выгибается, задыхаясь и чувствуя, что каждый вздох грозит стать последним.

Пахнет кровью и потом, паленой кожей. Слишком жарко, душно. Снова крики и боль, снова теплая кровь на губах и удары когтистых лап.

Слепящая вспышка боли. Крик. Непрекращающаяся агония. Кровь дорожками стекает с каменного алтаря, на котором распростерт Данте.

Удар выбивает воздух из легких, и крик обрывается. В голове непрекращающийся шум.

Боль и, наконец, беспамятство.

***

Данте приходит в себя уже в темнице, где произошедшее казалось лишь кошмаром, но боль, пронзающая тело при каждом движении, возвращает его в реальность. Он пленник, запертый здесь наедине со своим братом.

Верджил, сидящий с закрытыми глазами, чувствует на себе его взгляд.

«Как долго ты будешь молчать? Это совершенно не похоже на тебя. Где твой гнев, страх? Где чувства, которые ты не умеешь скрывать?»

— Эй, ты спишь?

«Да, надолго тебя не хватило».

Верджил открывает глаза. Ведь ничего не изменилось: решетка, а за ней темный коридор, освещенный факелами, мрачная обитель, стены, чьи камни иссечены безжалостным временем. Ничего не изменилось, только красный плащ очерчивает фигуру, лежащую на полу.

— Не сплю.

Бессонница стала еще одним его спутником.

Тишина.

— Подозреваю, что ты не знаешь, что сказать, но молчать не намерен.

— Ты прав, — Данте поворачивается к нему.

— Нам не о чем говорить.

— Зануда ты, Верджил.

«Ты быстро забываешь прошлые обиды».

— Почему ты боишься?

— С чего ты так решил?

— В твоих глазах страх. И дело не в том, что я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, просто ты — мой младший брат, и я чувствую тебя. Твой страх, сомнение и недоверие. До самого конца этой чертовой жизни.

— Я должен…

— Нет, ты не обязан мне верить.

— Вердж…

— Можешь считать, что я лгу.

— Вердж!

— Что? — Верджил оборачивается к нему.

Данте сидит на плаще. В его руке грязная, уже испачканная кровью тряпка, которую он протягивает ему.

— Не поможешь?

Верджил берет тряпку из его рук и, позволив себе усмешку, садится рядом с ним.

— Что, выгляжу жалким? — Данте поворачивается к нему спиной.

Он учится доверять тому, кто был готов его убить, поворачиваться спиной, не оглядываться, слыша малейший шорох.

— Нет. Просто вспомнил, как ты навернулся с крыши. Ты здорово испугался, хотя отделался лишь парой синяков. И помнится, мама отчитывала тебя, а потом заставила приложить лед и оставила меня сидеть с тобой… Хотя, я и так был бы рядом.

Данте наклоняется ниже, закрывая глаза. Тепло. Почему-то очень тепло в грудной клетке. Возможно потому, что Верджил помнит то, что сам Данте уже почти забыл. А возможно потому, что пропасть между ними заполнена чем-то общим, что порвать эту связь они не в силах.

— Это было не так уж серьезно. И это была крыша не дома, а сарая. И я не испугался, — недовольно бурчит Данте.

Верджил улыбается уголками губ. Это приятно, делить прошлое с кем-то. Это странно, что он вспомнил об этом сейчас. Похоже на попытку сожаления, раскаяния, на все то, что предшествует смерти, которая терпеливо ждет.

Под засохшей кровью оказались длинные неровные раны. Данте шипит сквозь зубы, хотя Верджил старается не касаться самых глубоких ран, чтобы не причинить ему боли. Будто не причинял ее все это время.

— Не дергайся, иначе опять пойдет кровь, если разбередишь раны.

— Скоро все заживет. Регенерация…

— Эта клетка подавляет кровь демонов, — тихо говорит Верджил. — Думаешь, почему я еще здесь? Эта тюрьма, из которой не выбраться.

— Я не такой слабак как ты.

— А я не тешу себя напрасными иллюзиями, — Верджил откладывает мокрую от крови тряпку.

— Спасибо… — Данте касается кончиками пальцев кровавых полос на спине. — А, черт.

— Тебе надо меньше двигаться. Лучше бы они успели затянуться до того, как тебя снова будут пытать.

— И часто?

— Что? Пытки? Нет. Они не будут столь великодушны, чтобы позволить тебе умереть так быстро.

— Посмотрим, кто кого.

Верджил ничего не говорит, лишь уходит в свой угол. Садится, поправляет плащ и закрывает глаза.

Медленно идут минуты, которые кажутся бесконечными в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шипением очередного затухающего факела.

«Совсем не изменился. Почти».

Данте смотрит на него. Впервые за долгое время они вот так просто находятся рядом. И он замечает, что Верджил бледен, измучен. Прошедшее оставило на нем след, пробив наконец ледяную маску.

И сейчас различие между ними особенно разительно. Хотя Верджил по-прежнему кажется ему сильным, способным справиться со всеми проблемами.

«Ты все еще мой брат, да?»

И в этой грязной клетке ему становится гораздо легче от того, что он не один. Но испытания сегодняшнего дня и боль, текущая по венам вместе с кровью, наконец отступают под пеленой тревожного сна.

***

Данте просыпается от боли, которая огнем проходит по спине. В глазах темнеет от резкой смены положения. За ворот плаща его держит довольный демон, в чьих красных глазах читается нескрываемая ярость.

— Тебя ждут.

— Эй, полегче… я же не мертвый. Пока еще.

— Тебе не придется долго ждать, если сегодня они решат тебя трахнуть.

— Нет, — раздается тихий голос Верджила.

Данте встречается с ним взглядом. Навряд ли Верджил когда-либо выглядел так беспомощно, с глазами полными ужаса.

— Боишься за брата? — демон смеется. — Помнишь, как ты, захлебываясь собственной кровью, просил их остановиться?

Верджил бледнеет, но вскоре к нему возвращается его обычное самообладание:

— Не помню.

— У тебя будет возможность вспомнить, когда твой братик испытает все это на себе! — угрожающе рычит демон. — Если, конечно, он сможет говорить.

Демон отпускает Данте и тот, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на грязный пол. И тут же ругается сквозь зубы, когда демон бьет его под ребра.

— Вставай! Еще рано сдаваться. Твой брат дольше продержался.

Данте встает, с ненавистью глядя на демона. Но осознание того, что сейчас он кажется слабым как человек, заставляет его молча идти за демоном, прижимая руку к ребрам.

Верджил смотрит вслед удаляющимся.

«Черт! Данте, только не нарывайся на еще большие неприятности».

Страх. Страх за него. Холод, который кажется постоянным, чувствуется сильнее, когда сердце начинает биться чаще, разгоняя кровь.

***

Наверное, уже была ночь, когда Верджил засыпает, продолжая прислушиваться к малейшему шуму. Бессильно сжимая кулаки от осознания того, что ничем не может его защитить от этого кошмара. Пожалуй, такой участи он не пожелал бы никому.

И, наконец, появляется демон, который несет Данте, небрежно закинув его на плечо.

Со скрипом открывается клетка. Демон снимает Данте, завернутого в собственный красный плащ, и кидает на пол, словно куклу.

— Живой, пока еще.

Демон уходит. Верджил ждет, пока он скроется во тьме и только потом подходит к брату и, решительным жестом, сдергивает с него плащ.

— Данте…

Пахнет кровью и горелой кожей.

Он лежит полностью обнаженный, испачканный в чужой и собственной крови. Лоб рассекают несколько глубоких порезов и серебристые пряди окрашены в кровавый цвет.

На груди несколько ожогов и синяки, видимо оставшиеся от лап демонов, которые держали его. Следы от когтей; длинных тонких когтей, впивающихся в мясо до самых костей. И так снова и снова, пока пленник еще может кричать.

Верджил вздрагивает и отводит глаза, стараясь не смотреть. Он помнит, как это было больно… Данте лежит на спине, сведя колени. Он тяжело дышит и Верджил не сомневается, что ребра сломаны от ударов мощных лап.

Чуть ниже живота все залито кровью. Кожа разрезана и висит рваными кровавыми полосами, связки разодраны.

Данте глухо стонет, закрывая лицо руками.

— Все уже закончилось? — его голос звучит надломлено.

— Да, — выдыхает Верджил. — Тебе… Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

Данте молча смотрит на него, и в серых глазах отражается боль.

— Нет…

Это тоже больно, смотреть, как он сдается, слабеет и начинает понимать, что никуда не деться.

— Я им еще устрою. — Данте пытается улыбнуться.

Верджил снимает плащ и накрывает его.

Черт подери! Это все тот же Данте, с неисправимой уверенностью, что победит, выберется из этого дерьма, как бы сложно не было. От этого ни плохо, ни хорошо. Просто он никогда не изменится.

— Вердж, что с тобой?

Он прокололся. Черт!

Верджил Спарда, который оказался здесь в силу своей глупости, был обречен медленно умирать.

— Что они с тобой сделали?

Он смотрит на себя. Белые шрамы, тонкие и почти незаметные, позволяющие яду попасть внутрь. Кожа вокруг них почернела.

Два-три шрама, а вокруг черные куски отравленной плоти.

— Это не больно.

Это действительно не больно. Нечувствительные участки кожи, и температура тела, которая все время понижается. Своеобразные побочные эффекты яда.

— Ты говорил, что я бесчувственный и хладнокровный. Что ж, ты оказался прав.

— Ммм… Вердж, жаль, что наши дороги разошлись, — Данте горько усмехнулся, — и пересеклись перед самым концом. Забавно… Мы преследовали разные цели, но пришли к одному.

Верджил садится рядом с ним. Ему хочется дать понять Данте, что он тоже чувствует безысходность. Несмотря на то, что они до сих пор считают друг друга врагами, им некуда бежать. И сейчас бесполезно рвать кровные связи, выхода все равно нет.

— Уроды… — сквозь дрему шепчет Данте. — Ублюдочные твари…

— Наверное, ты прав, — тяжело выдыхает Верджил, потирая глаза.

— Ты что, не видел их?

— Нет. Я вижу только тьму. Там жарко. Воздух, словно вязкая студенистая масса. Шум, крики, предсмертные стоны, а потом тишина, пока не растворишься в ней, теряясь во времени. Тела касаются лезвия, а потом я теряю сознание и прихожу в себя уже здесь.

Верджил открывает глаза. Данте смотрит на него. Без отвращения, презрения или ненависти. Как когда-то…

— А где медальон?

— В кармане плаща. Данте, спи уже. Тебе надо восстановить силы.

Глупо. Это похоже на то, что Верджил беспокоится о нем. Слишком поздно. Они никогда не простят друг друга. Бесполезно пытаться понять, что толкнуло их на этот путь. Это похоже на признание того, что путь Верджила был неправильным. Это похоже на груз вины, который он пытается с себя снять, а, значит, убегает от себя. И, значит, он боится правды и признает, что неправ…

Слишком поздно.

«Нет!»

— Нет… — шепчет Данте, не просыпаясь.

Верджил внимательно смотрит на него. Невыносимо хочется коснуться его. Рядом. Близко и непостижимо далеко. Протянуть руку и коснуться. Почувствовать его тепло, понять, что он рядом, что это не иллюзия. Верджил нерешительно тянет к нему руку.

Данте вздрагивает, но не просыпается. Пряди под пальцами Верджила жесткие от засохшей крови.

Верджил лежит, подперев голову рукой, и, не отрываясь, смотрит на него.

Одна судьба.

Тяжелое дыхание. Сон, больше похожий на забытье. Синий плащ потемнел от крови.

***

Словно все тело плавится. Безумно жарко. Раны горят огнем. Хочется пить, в горле сухо. Холодная ладонь ложится ему на лоб.

Верджил?

Опять по разные стороны. Огонь и лед.

«– Верджил, я пойду за тобой. И буду идти всегда-всегда.  
— Зачем, Данте? Ты же должен сам выбрать свой путь.  
— Ну, брат… ну пожалуйста!  
— Ладно, только отцепись от меня.  
— А пойдем, возьмем папин меч?  
— Нет, Данте.  
— Ну, Верджил… ну давай… весело будет!  
— Нет, отец будет ругаться.  
— Ну, братик.!»

Уже тогда разница в несколько минут казалась пропастью в несколько лет.

Я хотел идти за тобой потому, что ты был сильным, уверенным в себе. Ты брал всю ответственность на себя. И сейчас я чувствую себя предателем; не тебя, себя. Да, черт побери, ты выбрал не тот путь. Но я должен был попытаться с тобой поговорить, убедить тебя, прежде чем браться за меч.

Да, я не мог принять твою сторону — твоя правда претила мне, но я должен был идти за тобой. Не потому что клялся об этом, будучи ребенком, а потому что не мог оставить тебя одного.

Вдали от тебя меня снедала тревога, я не мог найти себе места. А после не смог простить холода твоих слов и равнодушных глаз. А после, не хотел хранить кровавую связь, которая связала нас сильнее братских уз…

Холодная ладонь исчезает с его лба и он снова погружается в тьму под стук собственного сердца.

***

Он не просыпается. Лоб покрыт испариной. Бледный, он потерял много крови, хотя кровотечение давно остановилось.

Наверное, уже второй день Данте не приходит в себя. У него высокая температура и тяжелое болезненное дыхание.

«Он выберется, — думает Верджил. — Выберется».

Это похоже на попытку убедить себя в заведомо ложной правде.

Данте стонет, когда пытается повернуться на бок, поближе к нему. Он тянется к холоду. И это не далеко от правды.

Верджил гладит его по волосам.

«Я еще что-то могу дать тебе».

Он обнимает Данте, стараясь как можно осторожней касаться ран, и близнец послушно льнет к нему. Жар постепенно спадает.

***

— Верджил, отцепись. Ты холодный. — Данте непослушными руками упирается ему в грудь.

Привкус крови во рту, голод. Тело болит после сна на каменном полу.

Данте немного бледен, хотя выглядит лучше. Раны больше не кровоточат, покрытые засохшей кровью.

Верджил отпускает его и, помогая сесть, протягивает кружку с мутной водой.

Данте жадно пьет и, закашлявшись, выплевывает драгоценную воду.

— Черт.

— Ты голоден?

— Да. — Данте принимает из его рук кусок сырого мяса. — Это?

— Мясо. Я не ручаюсь, что оно не человечье. Это единственное, что приносят.

— Отвратительно.

— Ешь. Это лучше, чем умирать от голода, ты и так ослаб.

— Но, Верджил…

— Заткнись и ешь.

В коридоре за решеткой раздается громкий вой.

— Что за?..

Демон бьет лапой по решетке, но она не поддается.

— Сыновья Спарды! — слюна капает с длинных клыков, черные глаза перебегают с одного на другого.

— Кажется, тебя сегодня не покормили… — хмыкает младший полудемон.

— Тогда сегодня ты станешь моей пищей! — демон бьет по решетке. Метал натужно скрипит, но не поддается.

— Тебе сегодня ничего не достанется, — улыбается Данте.

Но неожиданно решетка поднимается вверх, и демон самодовольно урчит, подбираясь к Данте.

— Что, испугался, недоносок?

Верджил, до этого просто стоявший рядом, выходит вперед, закрывая собой близнеца.

— Тебе от него что-то нужно?

— Я хочу поразвлечься с ним, и мои друзья тоже.

— Не знал, что у таких уродов как ты, есть друзья… — язвительно говорит Данте, выглядывая из-за брата.

— Данте, замолчи! — грубо обрывает его Верджил. — Ты что, не понимаешь, зачем он хочет тебя забрать?!

— Он еще живой, он сопротивляется, — демон довольно скалится. — Будет удовольствием брать его снова и снова.

— Нет, — выдыхает Данте.

Только не этот кошмар. Опять агония, которая не прекращается целыми часами.

— Я могу поменяться с ним местами? — тихо, но отчетливо спрашивает Верджил.

— Вердж, нет.

— Полутрупы меня не интересуют. Хотя, ты можешь трахнуть своего брата на моих глазах, спасая его от участи быть разорванным на куски? Тогда сделай это. Нет ничего приятнее, чем видеть, как человек ломает себя сам. Ну, чего ты ждешь?  
Верджил переводит взгляд на Данте, пытаясь найти в его глазах ответ на немой вопрос:

«Ты доверишься мне?»

***

Все неправильно: пальцы, касающиеся его ран — холодные и принадлежат его брату, серые глаза с поволокой равнодушия, словно сейчас ему настолько все равно, что он готов его убить не задумываясь.

«Это абсурд», — думает Данте, ведь не может же его собственный брат сделать это.

— Ты не переживешь второго раза в их компании, — тихо говорит Верджил, склонившись к нему.

Холодный и равнодушный. Да, именно так. Холодные губы касаются горячей кожи на шее, а в пустых, равнодушных глазах нет отражения ни единой эмоции.

— Ты сошел с ума, — грубо отвечает Данте.

Силы явно не равны и оттолкнуть брата у него не получается. Разорванные связки отдают огненным всполохом боли, когда он дергается.

— Данте.

«Идиот, я же хочу тебе помочь», — Верджил касается его щеки, не позволяя отвернуться и не отрываясь смотрит в его глаза. — «Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Ты испуган, но я же не…»

Данте шумно выдыхает, когда Верджил наклоняется ниже и касается его губ своими. Не закрывая глаз, целует.

— Закрой глаза и представь…

— Не, Верджил, ты как-то на девушку не тянешь, — выдыхает Данте, отвесив ему подзатыльник. — А на большее моей фантазии не хватит.

— Данте, просто подумай о том, что они сделают с тобой. Можешь и дальше меня ненавидеть. Как и раньше я буду знать, что у меня есть младший брат, который меня помнит. Мы по разные стороны, но это не значит, что я тебя ненавижу.

Серые глаза, полные непонимания.

Верджил обнимает его. Обнимает как брата, словно воспоминание об этом через столько лет. Он знает, что Данте не поймет, не доверится ему. Знает.

Данте обнимает его в ответ и хмыкает:

— Нашел повод, чтобы сказать, что творится у тебя на душе.

Да, Верджил не ненавидит его и вряд ли когда-нибудь ненавидел.

— Спасибо, что сказал, Вердж.

Теплое дыхание на щеке. Холодные пальцы касаются длинных порезов на ребрах. Теплые ладони на плечах. Глаза в глаза.

«Веришь ли ты мне?»

«Да».

Верджил целует его в угол губ.

— Вердж, а как же игра по-честному?

— Хватит трепаться! — недовольно рычит демон.

Холод его губ, пальцы касающиеся бедра, осторожные, но движения уверенные. Данте сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли, глухо отдающейся во всем теле. Утешает лишь то, что находящийся рядом Верджил, не пытается сделать еще больнее. Пока.

У Данте разорваны не только связки и Верджил чувствует на пальцах горячую кровь, но не останавливается.

«На поводу у демона. Верджил, как низко ты пал. Отец никогда не допустил бы подобного.

Ты хочешь взять своего брата-близнеца? Разве ты защитишь его, причиняя боль? Ты слаб. Ты не можешь защитить его. У тебя нет силы, чтобы отстаивать то, что тебе дорого. У тебя нет сердца, чтобы понять, какую боль ты причиняешь тому, кого хочешь защитить».

— Можешь сделать это быстро? — хмурится Данте, чувствуя липкую кровь, медленно стекающую по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Ты меня боишься?

— Нет. Вердж, я тебе верю. Только сделай это быстрее. А, черт! Не растягивай это удовольствие.

Верджил подается вперед, сжимая зубы и закрывая глаза. Непривычный жар, охвативший тело, пугающе непривычное чувство близости, рвущееся наружу возбуждение, разбивающееся о стену самоконтроля. Данте с тихим стоном проклинает демона извращенца и царапает плечи Верджила, но, как ни странно, боль кажется приглушенной. Возможно, он просто привык к ней.

Верджил двигается медленно, и он уже не замечает ничего вокруг, кроме Данте, который инстинктивно резко выдыхает, напрягшись, словно от электрического разряда, прошедшего по позвоночнику и отозвавшегося покалыванием на кончиках пальцев.

— Не сжимайся так.

Его губы, привкус его крови во рту, боль и страх.

«Данте».

Верджил касается его, целует и не может насытиться. Слишком мало. Это похоже на ощущение силы, обжигающее, ни с чем несравнимое чувство.

Данте глухо стонет от боли и, бессильно откинув голову назад, наблюдает за близнецом, прикрыв глаза.

Полудемон теряется; самоконтроль по-прежнему не позволяет ему сорваться, но его пьянит близость чужого тела. Он запускает пальцы в его волосы и целует закрытые глаза, впивается в его губы болезненным укусом, не останавливаясь.

…Он открывал ему сердце, он был частью его…

Верджилу кажется, что он теряет себя, когда глядит в глаза близнеца, и он боится этого.

Жар, привкус горечи и Данте, который подается ему на встречу, целует, стонет от боли, обнимает, хрипло выдыхая ему в губы:

— Вер-джил…

Звук собственного имени, сказанный срывающимся голосом, подталкивает его к грани.

***

…Он не помнит, что такое боль, но знает, каково быть опустошенным, бессильным. Это давит на плечи гораздо сильнее неизвестности, как жалость. И именно по этому, он не гладит близнеца по серебристым волосам, бессмысленно оправдываясь и извиняясь за боль.

Именно поэтому он сидит к нему спиной, чтобы не видеть, как беззвучно дрожат его плечи, как он подгибает колени, обнимая себя, пытаясь скрыться от отчаянья и от страха перед новой болью.

Верджил ненавидит жалость. Он остается недвижим, когда близнец окликает его. Он считает, что страх надо преодолевать самому, оставаясь с ним один на один. И только сейчас он видит кровь брата на руках, засохшую темными пятнами.

Он не знает, что кровь не смоется.

***

Это выживание в ожидании. Мертвая тишина и редкие пустые фразы. Наверное, благодарность, но безнадежно фальшивый бодрый голос и пустой взгляд в стену. Наверное, страх и осознание ошибки из-за глупой фразы «это не важно».

— Если я скажу, что ты сейчас придумываешь, как меня убить, я угадаю?

Даже не повернувшись к нему, Данте тихо отвечает:

— Я ничего не придумываю.

— Решил действовать напролом?

— Вердж!

Холодная ладонь стискивает его пальцы.

Данте смотрит в его глаза.

«Ты ведь все еще веришь мне?»

Близнец сжимает его руку в ответ.

— Я хотел сказать… Спасибо. Но не думай, что я у тебя в долгу.

— С чего ты решил, что должен мне?

— Ну, наша жизни теперь по-любому…

— Это твоя жизнь. Не моя. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

— Это похоже на тебя, — улыбается Данте.

«Мы чужие друг для друга. А было ли когда-нибудь иначе? В детстве? Или когда ты целился мне в сердце? Или когда я с ненавистью пытался нашпиговать тебя пулями? Когда, черт возьми, мы перестали значить что-то друг для друга?  
Почему.? Почему хочется, что бы ты понял свои ошибки? Наверное, я не смогу убить тебя. Просто не смогу…»

Данте протягивает руку, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь его плеча.

— Вердж, да ты ледяной!

— С чего вдруг тебя это взволновало? — нейтрально откликается близнец.

— Превратишься в ледышку, с кем же я разговаривать буду?! — возмущается Данте, подвигаясь к нему ближе и укрывая еще одним плащом.

«Ты как всегда прав. Нет! Не прав! Кажется, меня выводит из равновесия тот факт, что я нахожусь с тобой дни напролет».

Данте теплый, почти горячий. Он как-то неловко обнимает Верджила и долго устраивается, положив голову ему на плечо.

«Я просто не хочу, чтобы этот ублюдок замерз!»

Наверное, это почти молитва, потому что Данте произносит ее про себя очень часто. И, кажется, он уже почти верит в нее, когда проваливается во тьму без сновидений.

Верджил выдыхает ему в макушку.

«Ты ведь не думаешь, что мне не хватало этого?»

— Глупо, Данте. Очень глупо.

— Я тебя не спрашивал, — сонно отвечает Данте, и от его дыхания у Верджила бегут мурашки.

«Ты совсем не изменился. Тебя, как и прежде, не волнует чужое мнение. Ты поступаешь наперекор всем».

Холодно. Несмотря на близнеца, прижимающегося к нему, под тонкой тканью плаща. Наоборот, близость чужого тела лишь усиливает контраст. А вот близнецу, кажется, совсем не холодно. Верджил хочет отодвинуться от него, но, словно угадав его намерение, Данте умудряется кинуть на него предупреждающий взгляд ясных глаз.

— Даже не думай.

— Это моя фраза. Ты мешаешь мне. Как и всегда.

— Вердж, я знаю, что ты не спишь, — Данте зевает, и утыкается носом ему в ключицу.

— Ты решил на мне уснуть?

Данте ограничивается кивком, который Верджил чувствует, когда его серебряные пряди скользят по коже.

Впереди снова бессонная ночь. Мерцание затухающих факелов, жесткие каменные плиты, чувство обреченности и горький вкус собственной крови во рту.

«Данте, зачем все это?»

Тишина и полная отрешенность, когда он не чувствует ничего. Ни жара, ни холода. Ничего. И тогда остается испытывать лишь душевные страдания. Существование без цели, дорога во тьму, без возможности вернуться.

«Мне сложнее идти на контакт. Наверное, потому что я привык не просить, а приказывать. А ты был частью моей души. Тебе можно было рассказать все, что не дано было услышать другим. Ты был непослушным, открытым и только моим. Никогда между нами не возникало непонимания и холодной стали мечей, до того, как я ушел.

А сила, предназначена лишь для одного из нас. Надо было стать сильным, достойным. Знаешь, рвать связь, то малое, что оставалось между нами, тоже было сложно. Тогда мне казалось, что я смог сделать это. А сейчас я не уверен.  
Сила отца теперь моя, но мне больше незачем идти вперед, Данте».

***

Два дня — довольно малая отсрочка. Именно так кажется младшему близнецу, когда он смотрит на Верджила, замечая, что жалеет его.

Жалость, слишком просто. Никаких объяснений, только опущенные плечи и маска, вместо сдержанной усмешки. Черствое сердце в клетке демона, только тихий шепот и равнодушный взгляд серых глаз.

— Вердж? — Данте теребит его за светлые пряди, пытаясь их пригладить. — Теперь ты не сможешь отрицать наше сходство.

— Зачем это? — Верджил открывает глаза, успевая увидеть в глазах склонившегося над ним близнеца, что-то отдаленно напоминающее жалость.

— Потому что, ты похож на прежнего себя, — Данте наклоняется ниже, заворожено глядя в его глаза и вспоминая вкус его губ. — Полудемона, со своими слабостями и с…

Поцелуй слишком неожиданный и желанный, торопливый и жадный, словно они не могут насытиться друг другом. Это странно и одновременно горько.

— Такой же слабый? — недовольно откликается Верджил, когда Данте наконец отстраняется, довольно слизывая кровь с прокушенной губы.

— Вердж, слабости — доказательство твоей человечности…

— Я полудемон! — близнец раздраженно отворачивается от него. — Я принял это, Данте! И я не буду слабым! Не буду идти на поводу, я буду сильнее этого.

— Зачем ты все усложняешь?

— Я не отступлю.

Непонимание. Стена ледяного спокойствия и пламя ярости.

— Черт бы тебя побрал! Ты сильный! — Данте бьет кулаком по стене. — Кому ты пытаешься.?!

— Себе. Разве этого не достаточно? — Верджил закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. Снова нужно открывать свою душу, спрятанную за демоном где-то внутри. — Моя единственная слабость — это ты, но я смогу ее преодолеть.  
— Конечно, сможешь, Вердж, — язвительно отзывается Данте, яростно сжав кулаки. — Можешь прямо сейчас попытаться. Мне не терпится доказать, что я…

— Хватит!

— Давай, Верджил. Смелее!

— Я сказал — хватит, — устало выдыхает старший полудемон.

И снова раздраженное молчание, не нарушаемое ничем. Снова пропасть с тонкой нитью, которую они царапают острыми фразами, проверяя на прочность.

***

«Это бесполезно, так? Даже освободившись, я останусь здесь, в Аду. Да куда бы я не пошел, я никуда не денусь.

Весь мир уничтожен, мне некуда возвращаться, Вердж».

Данте закрывает глаза. Обнимает его, подавшись вперед, утыкается носом в ключицу и вдыхает запах его тела.

В ответ Верджил гладит его по волосам, терпеливо ожидая.

«Что тебя гложет?»

Тепло на сердце. Значит, иллюзия «семейных уз» еще есть.

Тишина. Нет слов, которые они могут друг другу сказать. Нет ничего, что сделает эти мгновенья лучше.

«Пора», — Данте глубоко вздыхает. — «Время на исходе. Только ничего не говори, Вердж. Прошу, молчи… Я не хочу сейчас выдумывать что-то. Я не хочу врать тебе перед прощанием».

— Данте, все нормально?

«Черт!»

Данте поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с взглядом точно таких же, как у него глаз.

Рука, гладящая его по волосам, касается плеча. Верджил не отводит внимательного взгляда.

— Что с тобой?

Данте вдруг понимает, что не зря заключил сделку с демоном. Вот же она, нить доверия. Верджил защитил его от кучи сексуально озабоченных демонов, а он…

— Вердж, прости меня.

Накатывает ужасная слабость. Прощаться всегда сложно. Он не знает, что сказать, как высказать все то, что Верджил должен услышать, прежде чем между ними станет непреодолимая преграда смерти.

Эхом, отражаясь от стен, до темницы долетает вой демона.

Верджил хмурится, но не отводит взгляд. Если это очередная пытка — он готов, но если это не за ним… Данте.

— Прости.

Плащ Верджила соскальзывает, но Данте не обращает внимания на это, как и на то, что раны вновь начали кровоточить.

Потрескивание пламени. Тяжелое дыхание. Тепло, покидающее тело вместе с кровью. Холод, сковывающий тело вместе с ядом.

Поцелуй. Глубокий, грубый. Наверное, сейчас они ближе, чем когда-либо. На краю отчаянья и страха потерять друг друга.

За решеткой, в коридоре слышен громкий вой приближающегося демона и звон стальной цепи, волочащейся по каменным плитам пола.

Верджил выдыхает ему в губы. Они соприкасаются лбами, не открывая глаз, чтобы продлить иллюзию еще немного.

«Почему ты просишь прощение? Решил стать свободным, отдав меня им? Решил отдать им мою силу?» — Верджил чуть сильнее сжимает его в объятиях. — «Я… понимаю, наверное. Тебе страшно?..»

Протяжно скрипит поднимающаяся решетка.

— Верджил, иди, — говорит Данте, не открывая глаз.

Верджил молча встает, со странной отстраненностью замечая кровь Данте на своем плаще.

«Ты сделал одолжение — я умру, перестав ощущать эту безысходность в бесконечных днях. Я должен быть тебе благодарен».

Верджил пересекает порог клетки.

Коридор с бесконечными факелами кажется слишком длинным. Данте ждет, когда брат наконец исчезнет во тьме, там, где гаснут факелы, там, где начнется его свобода.

— Что, свободой дышится легко? — скалится демон, следуя за Верджилом. — Тебе не жаль брата, которого ты обрекаешь на мучительную смерть?

— Что?

Эта самая большая ошибка. Он принципиальный, расчетливый полудемон, поверивший, что его наглый, самоуверенный и независимый брат отдаст его демонам, чтобы выжить.

«Он хотел спасти, а не убить. Пожертвовать собой. Это в его стиле. Вот только раньше он ничем серьезным не рисковал… Он прощался. Навсегда».

— Данте! Сволочь, тварь, дрянь! Как ты мог так поступить?!

Данте улыбается ему и поднимает вверх большой палец. На сердце тревожно от того, что он так ничего и не сказал ему.

«И пусть я не найду покоя среди этих стен — я буду знать, что ты жив. Твоя участь слишком сурова, а мне уже нечего защищать, и нечего спасать. Ты выиграл.… Придется мне немного постараться, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Я должен еще побороться с тобой, доказать, что ты не прав. Я же не проиграю тебе…»

Уговаривать себя легко, но только мира людей уже нет, и все чувства застыли в виде серой маски безразличия и усталости. Но только это Данте и ему не привыкать приспосабливаться, и ему плевать на то, что Верджил считал эти стены неприступными. Он выберется. Он не умеет оглядываться назад, и ему все равно, что за боль его ждет.

«Два полутрупа, хех…. Думаю, нам стоит потягаться. Еще один бой. Будет здорово. Да, Верджил?»

— Эй, а перед смертью можно последнее желание? Мне бы пиццы! Горячей!


	2. Снова и снова

Безликий. Низший из демонов, не способный даже обороняться. Трусливо прячущийся за чужими личинами.

Те же черты, те же шрамы. Даже спит в той же позе. Данте.

Нет, не он. Кукла, подделка, фальшивка. Обман, который я выбрал сам. Который убивает меня. Разъедает изнутри, подобно кислоте.

Это не больно, знать, что он мертв. Кристалл в медальоне треснул пополам.

— Данте.

Безликий открыл глаза. Единственное отличие от оригинала в том, что у него белые слепые глаза. Это странно, демон принимает форму, которую никогда не видит.

— Я запретил тебе открывать глаза!

Иллюзия разбивается. Это больно. Терять снова и снова. Это убивает меня.

Обвожу контур губ. Обнимаю, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Цепляюсь за него, боясь потерять свое наваждение, свою страсть.

Пальцы нежно обводят дорожки шрамов. Горячий, живой.

— Развлекаешься со своей секс-игрушкой?

Демон. Один из сотни тех, кто ненавидит подобных мне полукровок. Уродливый. Искаженный, подобно незавершенной статуе, оставленной творцом в самом начале.

— Убирайся.

— Не хочешь знать…?

— Я сказал — убирайся!

Ненавижу, когда твари вроде него появляются здесь. Конечно, я больше не пленник, но выходить за пределы этого зала, чей высокий свод напоминает свод собора, я не намерен. И пусть это лишь жалкое существование, мне все равно.

Демон хищно скалится, с ненавистью глядя на меня. Но желание убить пропадает в его глазах, и он уходит.

Это смешно, но он прав. Безликий, всего лишь игрушка. И я, пожалуй, первый кто использует это существо для своего удовлетворения.

Те же жесты, мимика. Тот же голос. Данте!

Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты пожертвовал собой! Ты обрек меня на существование в Аду, где мои пытки продолжались и продолжались.

Ты избрал слишком легкий путь. И на меня оставил все мученья. Заставил меня принять знание о том, что ты мне… дорог. Что билось сердце в такт моему, что было отражение меня в тебе.

Я ненавижу тебя за то, что не могу вернуть.

***

Это создание…

Конечно, оно не может понять природу моих действий. Существо, приспосабливающееся, чтобы выжить, не видит смысла действий не направленных на причинение боли и защиты от нее. Ласка не воспринимается им как приятное чувство.

Но демон не владеет физическим телом человека. Он не может подчинить себе его реакцию. Конечно, он не осознает, почему вопреки всему тело отвечает на мои прикосновения.

Не знаю, что он чувствует, о чем он думает. Я запретил ему говорить, потому что мне больно слышать голос Данте из уст этого демона, который лишь замена.

Не могу противиться своим желаниям. Не сопротивляюсь, и беру его снова и снова. И мне не больно, от того, что он всего лишь кукла.

Дыхание сбивается. Он не отвечает на поцелуй, но со стоном обнимает меня.

В моих объятьях он не может расслабиться в предвидении боли.

— Данте…

Каждый шрам на груди, каждое клеймо исследую пальцами и губами. И дрожь, проходящая по его телу от прикосновения губ, лучшая награда.

Он не закусывает губу и не сминает пальцами черные простыни. Он не может выразить смущение, и это, пожалуй, даже более невинно. То, как он прислушивается к своим чувствам, пытаясь понять, почему сердце бьется так часто, почему кажется, что тело пылает. И почему новые прикосновения усиливают это смятение.

Я знаю, что он не будет сопротивляться, и это безоговорочное подчинение пьянит.

Тянусь к его губам, коленом раздвигая его ноги, и он стонет, запрокинув голову, когда чувствует скольжение ткани по напряженной плоти.

Не можешь себя контролировать? Это сводит с ума.

— Данте… — шепчу я, целуя закрытые глаза.

Он робко касается носом моих губ, словно требуя ласки. И хочется позволить ему почувствовать эту ласку. Коснуться волос, обнять, позволив расслабиться. Погладить по волосам, в попытке извиниться за причиненную боль…

Нет! Это сумасшествие. Эта тварь не Данте. Ненавижу. Пальцы на его горле сжимаются сильнее.

Он обхватывает меня за плечи и… инстинкт самосохранения… и обнимает. Покорно ожидая.

Я ослабляю хватку. Невозможно объяснить как сильно я удивлен. Больно. Ему должно быть больно, но он не делает попытки защититься.

Мне больше не хочется его видеть, и, высвободившись из его объятий, встаю с постели. Он тянется ко мне, но чувствуя мое раздражение, послушно останавливается.

Мне некуда идти, но отвернувшись от него, сажусь в кресло. Глаза слипаются. Я внимательно смотрю на свои руки. Почти все шрамы исчезли, кроме самых глубоких, оставшихся от железных штырей.

Кровь демона и сила Спарды, больше не сдерживаемые, дали мне то, к чему я так долго стремился. Я мог убивать, мстить. Но кому?

Зачем возвращаться в мир, где теперь такой же Ад?

Глаза слипаются. Я так устал…

***

За этот год ничего не изменилось. Тот же красный диван, стол с телефоном и запах горячей пиццы.

Верджил стоит в дверях, мучительно ожидая подвоха. Ведь это слишком жестоко.

— Пиццу будешь? — Данте, в одном полотенце, выходит из ванной.

Капли воды с волос падают на пыльные доски пола.

— Данте… — в мгновенье Верджил пересекает комнату и нерешительно останавливается перед ним, не в силах прикоснуться и разрушить свой сон. — Ты жив.

Видимо, что-то в его лице испугало Данте.

— Жив. Со мной все в порядке, — и, взяв его за руку, поднес ее к своей щеке.– Это я, Вердж. Все в порядке.

Действительно, щека под его ладонью оказалась теплой и влажной от воды, стекающей с волос.

И вдруг дышать стало легче, словно ничего и не было.

— Брат, — Данте стискивает его в крепких объятьях.

— Данте… — Верджил прижимает его к себе. Руки скользнули по плечам, спине…

Глаза в глаза.

Фальшивка. Сон.

— Я скучал.

Верджил кивает, безмолвно обнимая его, до боли вцепившись в плечи. Слов не нужно. Они не так сентиментальны, чтобы плакать. Они не так безразличны друг другу, чтобы отпустить и отступить.

— Как ты?

Верджил отстраняется от него, внимательно глядя ему в глаза:

— Все… хорошо.

— Ложь. Ты живешь в клетке. И я надеюсь, что ты в ней сгниешь.

— Данте? — Верджил хочет отстраниться, но он держит его крепко. Не отпускает. И шепчет, касаясь губами уха:

— Ты стал тенью. Гордишься тем, что стал сильным ценою чужой смерти? И меня ты убил без тени сомненья. Ну, что ж, я мертв!

— Отпусти меня.

Данте смотрит в его глаза. Серые, равнодушные и холодные.

— Я мертв из-за тебя…

А дальше — тьма. Шум дождя. Огненный росчерк на небе освещает башню, на которой стоят две фигуры. В руке Верджил чувствует привычную тяжесть Ямато. Теплые капли дождя падают на лицо. Черно-сиреневые тучи распростерлись до горизонта. И ветер треплет за спиною плащ.

— Я остановлю тебя! И даже если для этого мне придется тебя убить! — Данте сжимает Мятежник в руках, глядя на него с вызовом.

И сейчас Верджил слышит в его голосе не решимость, а сомнение. Понимает, что мог остановиться.

— Данте, я не желаю с тобой биться.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?! Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе…

— Нет. Мне ничего не нужно. Иди. Я обещаю, что не буду тебя преследовать и…

— Я знаю, что ты умеешь лгать! Ты не способен отказаться от своих планов. Да и с чего?

— Ты мой брат.

Данте смеется, демонстративно отвернувшись.

— Послушай, я не хочу… черт, я не хочу тебя убивать!

— Поверь, я не уступлю тебе. Защищайся!

Звон металла. И Верджил успевает блокировать его удар.

— Опомнись, Данте.

— Ты что, смеешься?! Мой брат сошел с ума. Верджил, ты убьешь меня, не сомневаясь, и ты всегда давал мне понять это. Да тебе плевать на весь мир и на меня, если тебе нужна чертова сила. Как же я ненавижу тебя за этот холод и безразличие! Брат, живший рядом со мной, оказался жалким отражением. Скажи, ты правда настолько ненавидишь меня, что готов убить?!

Кровь и отчаяние. Снова и снова.

***

Сердце бешено стучит. Руки судорожно сжимают подлокотники кресла. А перед глазами по-прежнему его лицо и…

Данте.

…теплый дождь, смывающий кровь с рук. Сомнение в медленно стекленеющих глазах.

Я больше не хочу. Не хочу видеть его, а потом засыпать и снова оказываться в этом кошмаре.

А в сердце пепел глупой надежды. И я еще надеюсь, что ты меня простил бы, брат. Но сейчас я не хочу вспоминать полудемона, которого потерял, меня ждет свой демон, завернутый в черную простыню. И сегодня можно забыть, что он демон, что он не Данте. И так снова и снова, в плену своего безумия.

Касаюсь его руки. Сеть белых шрамов, которые не заживут. Нет, не зажили на теле Данте. Это странно, терзать себя снова и снова.

Обнаженный, едва прикрытый черной тканью. Грудь мерно вздымается. Его сон не омрачен кошмарами.

Губами легко, почти невесомо, касаюсь ключицы. Скольжу языком по кадыку, по нежной коже шеи. Касаюсь губ.

Он стонет сквозь тонкую завесу сна и, окончательно проснувшись, слепо находит мою руку и прижимает к своим губам. Что это? Жест покорности? Какая глупость!

Обнимаю, тяну за волосы и впиваюсь жестким поцелуем в мягкие губы. До крови кусаю, отдаю бессмысленную боль, которой слишком много.

Ничего не могу с собой поделать — я хочу его. От отвратительной привычки подчиняться и до покорности, которой сопровождается каждый его жест — все это мне нравится.

Данте никогда не стал бы таким.

Поцелуй, на который он пытается ответить робко и неумело. Он послушно раздвигает ноги, позволяя, нет, не сопротивляясь… Полудемон в моих объятьях… Мой!

Врываюсь в него резким движением. Болезненно. Демон громко стонет. Ни слез в уголках глаз, ни тихого шепота.

Останавливаюсь, положив руки на его бедра.

Ни слова, ни лишнего движения, ни взгляда серых глаз из-под дрожащих ресниц. Не Данте. Не он.

Срываюсь. Грубо, без подготовки. В нем. Задыхаюсь от наслаждения. Горячий, живой. Рядом…

Забываюсь. Целую его. Забываюсь, стираю границы. Не могу остановиться. Прерывисто шепчу его имя. Родной… Нет различия между нами… Он — я… не отпущу… Он подается мне навстречу, и с каждым движением стонет… Данте… так близко… часть меня… Забываюсь, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Вспышка наслажденья. И мы еще вместе. Данте прогибается подо мной, открыв рот в безмолвном крике. Прижавшись ко мне, он часто дышит.

И моя ярость исчезает. И мне безумно хочется просить у него прощение. И это глупое чувство оборачивается нежеланием его отпускать.

Ложусь рядом, прижимаю его к себе. Глажу по серебристым волосам.

— Спи, Данте, — касаюсь губами его лба.

Он порывисто обнимает меня в ответ.

— Тепло… Верджил…

Закрываю глаза. Я не хочу спать, но его тепло, его присутствие рядом, невероятно успокаивают.

***

Неважно, где я. Не важно, кто я, какая из двух частей. Он рядом со мной. И лишь подозрение, что что-то не так… Все только сон.

Мальчик с серебристыми волосами. Он плачет, прижимая к себе кровавый сверток.

Я не могу пошевельнуться, отвести глаза. Мне не хочется этого видеть.

Ребенок поднимает на меня заплаканные глаза.

— Ты, это ты убил его! — Он сотрясается в рыданиях. — Моего младшего братика! Ты его убил!

Мне дурно. Я не хочу знать о том, что находиться внутри свертка.

— Данте! Брат, братик… — тихо шепчет мальчик. — Не умирай…

Сверток падает с глухим стуком.

***

Открываю глаза.

Он спит. Спит, наконец, забывшись в моих объятиях.

— Ты очень дорог мне, Данте.

Он вздрагивает, проснувшись, и открывает глаза… белые слепые глаза демона… Не он… руки в крови… горячая кровь… кровавый сверток… капли дождя… холодная сталь Ямато… небрежно лежащие серебристые пряди…

Прости.

Ты убил его.

Это больно, терять снова и снова.


End file.
